El lienzo que todos tenemos
by Dilavri
Summary: Era la nueva obra maestra de la vida. Cuerpo de yeso y suave piel blanca como lienzo; el tiempo la arruinó con pinceladas, añadiendo una que otra cicatriz. [akunami otra vez] [uno que otro tema profundo] [au]


Ｅｌ ｌｉｅｎｚｏ ｑｕｅ ｔｏｄｏｓ ｔｅｎｅｍｏｓ

.

**Ｅ**l primer día que la conoció—miró—, le pareció… rara.

Sentada en una silla del café, pidiendo solo un _maldito_ vaso de agua, estuvo allí, dibujando. El pelirrojo solo la ignoró, usando la misma idea de que esta sería la única y última vez que la vería, convirtiéndose en un simple recuerdo. No le dio mucha importancia a pesar de que su compañero, Demyx, no paraba de molestarle.

"¿Qué hará sola aquí, Axel?"

"No sé y no quiero saber. Anda, ve y atiende el mostrador o algo."

Y la conversación murió en ese instante.

La mujercita se quedó por una media hora más, todo parecía normal y lo era. Se levantó, su bebida ya pagada, y salió con su pequeña libreta que al parecer cargaba por todos lados. Sinceramente, le recordaba a alguien; un amigo que hace mucho que no veía. Quizá estaba loco, sí, pero no podía evitar darle una breve mirada a ella y ser recordado de su amigo.

Bastante extraño.

{✖} —

Su nombre era Axel Flynn e Iba a salir de la preparatoria, por eso se encontraba trabajando en un café, ya que su familia no podía pagar la universidad completamente por sí mismos. Como todo el hombre independiente que es, decidió ayudarlos por medio de ese trabajo, aunque no ganaba lo suficiente.

Diecisiete años, una mezcla entre introvertido y extrovertido con una actitud explosiva: así era él.

Una persona sin mucha paciencia.

También parecía tomar mucho interés en el fuego; lo llamaban pirómano, pero él se negaba al seudónimo que trataban de darle, diciendo que solo era "curioso".

Axel solía ligar _bastante_, obteniendo el título de mujeriego del año, cosa que a él no le importaba del todo. En cambio, cuando comenzaba a obtener sentimientos algo más serios, se tornaba menos atrevido e invisiblemente nervioso; a la hora de la hora, era un estúpido total al que se le olvida hasta su nombre.

Tan solo no quería parecer alguien… pues, débil, supuso él.

Para resumir su personalidad y su ser, sería _un idiota de cabello rojo con sentimientos desbordándose_.

{✖} —

El segundo día que entró ella, Axel recordó su cara de inmediato, cosa que hasta a él le extrañó; ¿cómo se acuerda de ella si han entrado chicas más guapas? Bueno, no es que ella no fuera 'guapa', si no que… era más simple, supuso él, con ropa blanca, cabello suelto y sin maquillaje. Él utilizaría el término… linda, quizá.

Pero esta vez llegó con otro rubio— según el pelirrojo, su nombre era Ro…Ro… ¿Rocas? ¡No! No, no…

"Anda, ¡Si es Axel!" Exclamó el familiar chico rubio de mano en mano con la chica desconocida, caminando hacia el mostrador donde Axel estaba, ya que Demyx decidió tomar una siesta en el baño. "Soy yo, Roxas, ¿me recuerdas?"

_Roxas, ese era el nombre, claro._

"Este… ¡ah! Sí, sí, cómo olvidarte, chico zombie." Se burló, volviendo a recibir memorias de él y su pasado amigo que se reencontró ahora. "Vaya, ¿mientras te fuiste conseguiste novia?" Axel le guiñó el ojo, esperando una reacción de Roxas para poder enfadarlo más, pero no esperaba la que le iba a dar.

"¿Ella? No, te equivocas. Es mi hermana."

Oh.

_Oh_.

"Oh."

"Naminé," Axel rápidamente memorizó el nombre después de que lo dijo. "Él es Axel. Solía ser mi compañero en la secundaria antes de que me fuera de aquí. No seas así y salúdalo, que no muerde."

"Al menos no fuerte," Le siguió el juego el otro joven, desviando su mirada hacia ella mientras sonreía.

"U—um…. E—es un gusto, Axel."

A lo que él asintió antes de ponerse a pensar por un momento; ¿cómo es que no la había mencionado antes? ¿Será que no quería que supiera de su existencia? Pft, no es como si ella fuera la gran cosa. Solo era su hermana, ¿qué había de malo con eso? Se preguntó Axel, frunciendo el ceño un poco mientras abría la boca para hablar.

"Oye, ¿cómo es que apenas me entero de que tienes una hermana?"

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! Pues verás, ella no vivía aquí, así que pensé que no te importaría." Contestó Roxas, riendo nerviosamente a la mirada que ella le dio. "Además, sí te mencioné que tenía una hermana, pero no me hiciste caso…"

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"¿M—me podrías dar un vaso de agua, por favor?" Interrumpió la rubia, su voz sorprendiéndolos a los dos. Axel asintió, dándole lo que quería mientras que Roxas pagaba, alborotando el cabello de su hermana.

"Roxas, ¿tú no vas a pedir nada?" El muchacho alto le preguntó, levantando una ceja al ver que su amigo sacudía su cabeza en 'no'. "Cómo quieras, niño." Murmuró confundido, no acostumbrado a verlo sin comer. "Oye, espera—"

"¿Si?"

"Ustedes… ¿se mudaron?"

Sonriendo levemente, el chico asintió animadamente. "Bingo."

"¿Y para qué vinieron si solo van a pedir un vaso de agua?"

"Solo le muestro la ciudad, aunque creo que ella ya vino aquí," Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, caminando hacia donde se había sentado su hermana. Le sonrió y ella suspiró, sintiéndose avergonzada de su propio hermano.

Ese día se la pasó dándoles pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando sin saber cómo sentirse; pues bien, se reencontró con un amigo y estaba contento, eso sí, ¿pero en verdad era necesario que trajera a su hermana? Bueno, sí mencionó que se habían mudado, pero era… raro. _Son_ raros, pensó Axel mientras atendía a otras personas.

Cuando era el turno de Demyx, lo fue a despertar, obteniendo que el pobre músico se cayera.

"Ugh… ¡¿Q—qué pasó?! ¡¿Me descubrieron?! Oh no, oh no—"

"No, tarado. Es tu turno."

"Ah…"

Y juntos salieron, Demyx paranoico de ser visto.

"Roxas tiene una hermana, ¿sabías?" Habló repentinamente sin voltear a verlo, tronándose los dedos indiferentemente. El guitarrista lo volteó a ver y comenzó a reírse sin parar, chocando con la pared. A esto, Axel lo volteó a ver como si estuviera loco. "¿A qué viene eso? ¡Cálmate, maldita sea!"

"¡Noticias viejas! Si recuerdo bien lo que Roxas dijo, se llama Naminé y tiene diecisiete años, creo."

"¿¡Diecisiete!? ¡Parece de quince!"

"No importa." Contestó sonriendo estúpidamente, cosa que hizo que los puños de Axel quisieran tocar su cara. Fuerte. "He hablado con ella y al principio era bastante tímida. Me tomó un buen tiempo hacerla confiar en mí, aunque no he llegado al punto de que me deje ver sus dibujos…"

"¿Y los dibujos qué tienen que ver con todo esto?" Preguntó confundido el joven de cabello rojo, a lo que Demyx se cruzó de brazos y suspiró decepcionado.

"Según me ha dicho Roxas que no se los enseña a nadie, ni a él."

"¿Ni a sus padres?"

Al preguntar eso, el otro muchacho se quedó callado, cosa que preocupó un poco a Axel a juzgar por la mirada baja que tenía. No sabía qué esperar como respuesta y eso lo ponía inquieto.

"¿Él… no te ha dicho?"

"¿Decirme qué?"

"Este… debo de ir a trabajar, de verdad lo siento, Axel, pero no te lo puedo decir." Suspiró otra vez, algo serio mientras pasaba al lado de él. "Yo… no te recomiendo preguntárselo a Roxas, en serio. No ahora."

Buscando a los hermanos con la mirada, Axel se dio cuenta que ya se habían ido.

¿De qué diablos hablaba?

{✖} —

El tercer día, vino sola.

Demyx hablo un poquito menos con él y había dejado de dormir en el trabajo, ofreciéndose a tomar su turno; tal vez lo hizo para que no le preguntara a ella, o porque su jefe lo tenía en la mira. No sabía exactamente por qué. Probablemente fue algo incómodo para él por decir demasiada información, algo que podría ser una imperfección de Demyx.

Pero bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer?

Axel, extrañado de no verla pedir algo, se acercó hacia ella '_casualmente_' con los brazos cruzados. Sus pasos obtuvieron la atención de la jovencita, quién dejó de dibujar al verlo.

"¿Qué haces sola? ¿No vino Roxas contigo?"

"Él… decidió quedarse en casa a… dormir," Respondió ella algo extraña, cerrando su libreta y posando sus manos en su regazo. "Yo vine por mi cuenta. M—memoricé el camino hacia aquí…"

_Anda, que tiene buena memoria,_ pensó él burlonamente, tomando una silla y sentándose con el respaldo en su pecho; prácticamente, con la silla al revés. Naminé se tensó al verlo sentarse, posando su mirada en otra cosa menos en él. Estaba incómoda, y eso era bastante obvio aunque estuvieras a kilómetros y kilómetros.

"¿Quién diría que tienes una gran memoria? A ver, ¿recuerdas cómo me llamo?"

"A—Axel…"

"Bien, bien. Pero yo te gano, linda; Naminé Strife, hermana de Roxas Strife, diecisiete años, igual que tu hermano y yo." Sonrió sarcásticamente mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos. Ella, al escucharlo, abrió los ojos como platos, dándole a Axel una buena oportunidad de examinar sus ojos azules. "Siéndote sincero, te ves más pequeña."

"¿C—cómo…?"

"Ahórratelo. Lo sé todo."

Y para darle un toque más misterioso, a su parecer, se levantó y la dejó ahí, sola.

Quizá no sabía todo.

{✖} —

Después de dos días, la cuarta vez que vino Naminé, notó algo en ella.

Se veía más pálida.

Trató de no darle mucha importancia, sintiéndose algo aliviado de que ella pidió un café con leche en vez de agua. Al menos pidió algo, ¿no? Aunque no parecía que un café le sería muy nutritivo a juzgar de su apariencia…

"¿Te sientes bien?" Jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado a sí mismo preguntarle eso a alguien que había conocido por tan poco tiempo, pero en verdad se sentía preocupado, aunque nunca lo reconocería. La chica levantó la mirada al verlo cerca de su mesa, notando que Demyx estaba atendiendo esta vez.

"Si… yo... estoy excelente."

"¿Y Roxas?"

"En casa, limpiando."

Axel recordó la vez que Roxas le contó que cuando se sentía estresado o triste, limpiaba. Al darse cuenta de eso, se sintió algo preocupado, pero trató de no demostrarlo mucho; ¿por qué estaría estresado Roxas? ¿Ahora qué paso? ¿Era algo grave? No podía imaginarse lo mal que se debía de sentir para pasársela limpiando todo el día.

"Oh…" Fue lo único que dijo; quería saber más sobre el tema, obviamente, pero tenía la impresión que no le caería muy bien preguntar en esos momentos. "Dile que si necesita algo, que hable conmigo, ¿lo captas?" Dijo, apuntándose a sí mismo de manera cómica para ver si podía subirle el ánimo al menos un poquito.

Sus hombros nunca se habían librado de tanto peso al verla sonreír leve, pero genuinamente.

"Me haré cargo de decírselo. Muchas gracias."

Ahora él no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Te molesta si te hago compañía hasta que mi turno siga—?"

"¡Axel! ¡Necesito ayuda!" Se escuchó a Demyx exclamar, quien era un novato en hacer malteadas, por más fáciles que fueran. Suspirando, el pelirrojo se despidió de ella, murmurando incoherencias hasta que llegó con su compañero, dándole un golpe en la nuca y preparando la jodida malteada que no pudo hacer.

Naminé simplemente lo observó, para después bajar su mirada y estar en silencio.

Todo iba de mal en peor.

{✖} —

Después de casi cuatro días, ella volvió sola, algo que no lo sorprendió del todo.

Ahora había un cambio muy, pero _muy_ notorio; traía una chaqueta de manga larga por encima de su camisa blanca y se veía más delgada, como si no hubiera comido desde la otra vez que entró. Se sintió algo inquieto al verla tan seria y sin vida, pero lo ignoró, siendo el muchacho terco que es.

Observó cómo Demyx trataba de ofrecerle lo que tenían para comer, pero ella seguía negando sus ofertas.

"No quiere nada," Suspiró el músico, rendido.

"Ya veo. Toma mi puesto por un rato, ¿quieres? Trataré de convencerla." Demyx le dio una mirada extraña. "¡S—solo lo hago por Roxas! Si sabe que su hermana no está comiendo, entonces se estresará más…"

"Ah, claro. Ve y haz tu magia manipuladora."

"Cállate, basura." Rio Axel, mirando por todos lados a ver si su jefe no andaba por ahí. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba, fue hacia ella y se paró a su lado. "¿No va a haber café hoy para ti?"

"No… no tengo ganas."

"¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Tanto me extrañaste?"

"¡N—no, te equivocas!" Negó ella, volteándolo a ver. "Lo que pasa es que… me gusta venir aquí a pensar."

"Ah, ya entiendo. ¿En qué piensas, si se puede saber?"

"En Roxas."

Se quedó callado por un momento, algo sorprendido de la respuesta directa y simple que le dio. Después de un rato de desviar su mirada incómodamente, decidió sentarse, al menos por unos momentos antes de tener que volver a irse a trabajar. Necesitaba hacer que ella se sintiera mejor, _solo por su mejor amigo_. Era solo un pequeño favor, ¿no?

"¿Qué hay con Roxas? Escuché que se la ha pasado limpiando, y sé que debe de andar mal."

"Solo… está siendo presionado, e—eso es todo."

"Naminé." Posó la palma de su mano fuertemente en la mesita donde estaban sentados, levantándose al mismo tiempo. "Tú y yo sabemos que debe de ser más que eso para que se ponga así. Soy tu _amigo_, y también el de Roxas. No los puedo ayudar si no me dicen qué pasa—"

"No pasa nada, ¿está bien? Sólo… deja de preguntar tanto." Murmuró la rubia, levantándose de la mesa y tomando su libreta de dibujo, dejándolo solo y saliendo del café limpiándose las lágrimas que querían salir. En ese momento, Demyx llegó suspirando, posando una mano en el hombro de Axel.

"Ya se le pasará."

"¿Estarás ciego? ¡De seguro me odia!"

"Creí que no te importaba _tanto_."

"No lo hace, solo…" No sabía qué decir, ya que sentía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Y lo estaba haciendo. "…solo lo hago por Roxas para quitarle peso de encima, eso es todo."

"Vale, vale. Lo que digas."

{✖} —

Después de ese incidente, no la volvió ver en quizá más de una semana.

Los días que no la vio comenzaban con un poco de esperanza en verla, pero nunca llegaba. Demyx le decía que tal vez encontró otro lugar a donde podía ir, pero Axel seguía terco de que volvería; le contó sobre la vez que le dijo que le gustaba pensar aquí y sujetaba ese recuerdo para pensar que en cualquier momento entraría por esas puertas.

Y pasó.

Vio su silueta entrar por la puerta.

"¡Nami—!"

El nombre de la rubia se desvaneció en el aire al verla: vestía un vestido negro simple con un saco pequeño de manga _larga _junto con zapatos del mismo color. Tenía los ojos rojos de lo que parecía, llanto. Y su piel estaba horriblemente pálida—casi una tonada inhumana y enfermiza. Un escalofrío corrió por su columna y brazos al verla acercarse a Demyx y susurrarle algo en el oído.

Lo vio estremecer y rápidamente abrazarla mientras que ella sollozaba de la forma más silenciosa y dolorosa que jamás había visto.

Su pequeño corazón egoísta se rompió un poco.

"D…Demyx, hombre…"

"Ahora no, Axel."

"N—no, déjalo. Merece saber." Naminé anunció con una voz temblorosa, limpiando sus lágrimas que caían por su rostro. "Yo… necesito decirte algo cuando tu turno acabe, por favor."

"Lo que quieras." Axel aseguró, dando un paso hacia ella, pero deteniéndose al mismo tiempo; ¿en verdad el pensamiento de abrazarla _siquiera _cruzó su mente? Oh dios. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por ella? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto?

Y así pasó el tiempo, ella sentada en la misma mesa mientras que esperaba a que terminara su trabajo.

Cuando lo hizo, el muchacho y ella salieron, mientras que él cerraba el café con las llaves que le habían dado y el sol comenzaba a posarse. Entonces, se preparó mentalmente para cualquier noticia que ella le traía, sin importar a quién involucraba; si ella estaba triste, él estaría triste de todas cualquier forma.

"Ayer… A—Ayer por la tarde, Roxas… ya no pudo con más y…"

_No. _

_Por favor, no digas lo que creo que es._

"…s—se suicidó."

Le tomó un momento en reaccionar, ya que escuchó a la pobre joven sollozar. La atrajo a sus brazos rápidamente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, aún sin creer que su mejor amigo se había… pues, suicidado. Sus ojos esmeraldas seguían abiertos como platos, sus manos temblando mientras trataba de creer que todo era un sueño.

Pero no lo era.

"¿Por… por qué él se…?" No pudo terminar la oración y se separó de ella, posando una mano en su frente mientras trataba de procesando la noticia que le habían dado.

"Antes… A—antes de mudarnos, nuestro hermano pequeño… V—Ventus, fue atropellado por un c—carro. Estaba al cargo de Roxas y de mí, ya que nuestros padres fueron a dejar unos papeles pero… ¡nos volteamos por un segundo y… y estaba debajo del carro con la pelota que se le había escapado al lado de él!" Contó ella, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

"D—después de eso," Prosiguió Naminé. "Comenzaron a culpar solamente a Roxas por su muerte, siendo que… que _yo también estuve allí_. Por eso Roxas se volvió a mudar acá otra vez con nuestros tíos, y yo con él. A—aun así, recibía cartas y llamadas de ellos con más y más frecuencia hasta que… hasta que…"

"No debes de decir más, ahora entiendo," La silenció él, cerrando un momento sus ojos. Al abrirlos, recordó el inusual uso de Naminé con las mangas largas, y todo volvió a caer en su lugar. "Naminé."

"¿M…mande?"

"Muéstrame tus brazos."

Como si fuera por instinto, la chica toco sus brazos y dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo su cabeza frenéticamente a los lados.

"_Naminé_."

"¡E—está bien!" Exclamó ella, mostrándole sus brazos con sinnúmero de cortes. Su pecho se encogió al verla así; se sentía tan… impotente en la situación. "¡¿E—es esto lo que quieres ver?! ¿Estás ahora s—satisfecho?"

Estuvo ahí parado, observándola y pensando.

Tomó su pequeña mano y la jaló.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Llevarte a casa."

"…Pero por ahí no queda mi casa—"

"A _mí_ casa."

Sus palabras la callaron rápidamente, así que no le quedó más opciones que seguirlo y soportar el dolor de sus brazos. El camino era terriblemente silencioso, pero era necesario que fuera así. Necesitaba dejarla pensar y calmarse por unos momentos, por lo menos. Todo esto le debería estar llenando con pensamientos suicidas.

Al pararse en frente del famoso departamento de Axel (recientemente se había mudado ahí, fuera de la casa de su familia), subieron y él sacó sus llaves. A ratos le daba miradas para ver cómo estaba ella, y cuando entraron, la cargó hacia el sillón; sorprendentemente, no se quejó. De seguro estaba tan cansada de todo que ya no le importaba nada.

"Yo… no quiero estar aquí. ¿Por… por qué…?"

"Mala suerte, te vas a quedar por unas semanas quieras o no." Axel sentenció entre dientes, parándose en frente de ella. Probablemente sonaba muy duro, sí, pero era necesario para hacerla entender. "Porque no quiero que hagas nada estúpido,"

_Es igual que Roxas._

"Axel…"

Al escuchar su nombre, sintió sus piernas débiles y para no caerse, la cargó y la posó en su regazo mientras él tomó su lugar en el sillón, escondiendo las ganas de querer llorar en el cuello de la chica. Naminé se mantuvo inmóvil, pidiendo que no escuchara los latidos rápidos de su corazón. Se quedaron así, en silencio, por un gran rato hasta que él la miró a los ojos.

"Yo… yo te cuidaré de ahora en adelante, ¿l—lo captas?"

"…"

Naminé se quedó callada y puso su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos bastante rojos e hinchados.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te molestas en ayudarme? Yo no soy Roxas—"

"Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Lo hago por ti, por tu propio bien." La cortó Axel seriamente, algo enojado al escucharla creer que solo era porque le recordaba a Roxas. "En verdad me importas. En tan poco tiempo me hiciste quererte tanto y yo… yo no quiero que termines como él, ¿entendido?"

"Yo… lo entiendo."

"…Bien."

{✖} —

Axel había dicho que él dormiría en el sofá mientras que ella tomaría su cama, y después de varios minutos tratándola de convencer, aceptó. El muchacho no podía dormir por miedo a que Naminé se levantara por la noche e hiciera algo que la pusiera en riesgo. Después de casi 3 horas de estar despierto, escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

"¿Naminé?"

"Sí…"

La miró en la camisa que le había dado; era muy grande, así que le quedaba como bata para dormir, pensó él.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Yo… no puedo dormir."

El joven sonrió adormilado, señalándose a sí mismo.

"Anda, ven y duerme encima de mí."

No pareció quejarse, así que caminó hacia él y se le subió encima. Era bastante ligera, así que no había problema alguno. Mientras él estaba boca arriba, ella estaba de la forma opuesta, su cara recargada en su pecho mientras sus ojos se cerraban al escucharlo respirar. Sus latidos eran acelerados, pero se mostraba raramente calmado.

"En verdad… no sé cómo agradecerte."

"Entonces no lo hagas. No es necesario."

"Pero…"

"Ahora duerme, que mañana estarás cansada."

Naminé suspiró con los ojos cerrados y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho. Después de varios minutos de trazar círculos imaginarios en él con su dedo índice, se detuvo; Axel no podía ver bien desde ese ángulo, así que simplemente la tomó como dormida ahora. Jugó un poco con sus cabellos rubios para después murmurar un,

"Joder, me siento raro. No tengo remedio."

Lo que no supo fue que, aunque su voz fue la más callada, ella lo logró escuchar antes de dormir.

{✖} —

El pelirrojo se despertó sin sentirla encima, cosa que lo hizo levantarse exaltado. Sin importarle que se durmió en la ropa de ayer, buscó por toda la casa a su angelito, escuchando su respiración zumbando en sus mismos oídos. Después, escuchó unos cuantos sonidos que provenían de la cocina, cosa que hizo que su corazón quisiera escaparse de su pecho.

Mientras pensaba en lo peor (ya que en la cocina habían _cuchillos _y otras cosas peligrosas), llamó su nombre una y otra vez.

"¡NAMIN— ¿eh?"

"Oh. Buenos días." Respondió levemente ella con la voz algo débil después de lo que pasó ayer. Naminé se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, con una taza de café y una tostada con mermelada para cada uno. "Siento que no sea mucho, pero no soy muy buena cocinando…"

"E…está bien, no te preocupes," Dijo sorprendido, sentándose al lado de ella. "Y bueno… ¿cómo te sientes?"

Se quedó callada por un momento, pero sonrió como pudo.

"Me… me siento mejor que ayer. Todo gracias a ti." Se notaba que aún seguía dolida por todo lo que pasó en tan poco tiempo, pero se sentía aliviado al escuchar que su respuesta fue genuina. "En serio, no te debiste de haber molestado. No es como si yo fuera capaz de…" Tomó aire. "…suicidarme, o algo."

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, más vale prevenir—"

"—que lamentar." Terminó ella, riendo levemente mientras comenzaba a comerse el desayuno, justo como lo hizo él.

Después de un rato, se levantó y comenzó a lavar los platos, a pesar de que Axel trató de impedirlo. Pasaron la mañana juntos viendo la televisión sentados en el sofá mientras que, para su buena suerte, Naminé se acurrucaba más con él. Era como una niña pequeña, y eso le daba tanta ternura que no la quería soltar.

La chica rio al sentirlo esconder su cara en su cabello y lo miró a los ojos cuando se separó de ella, sonriendo.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

{✖} —

Y pasaron los días, semanas y meses juntos, olvidándose de la desgracia que habían pasado.

Eso sí, se volvieron más unidos y la confianza era irrompible; ¡hasta le mostró sus dibujos!

Las cicatrices de Naminé comenzaron a sanar y desaparecer; no había día alguno en el que Axel no diera pequeños besos en sus brazos y la felicitara. Cada vez que lo hacía, una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios y no se iba. Le recordaba que el rumbo que había elegido fue el correcto y que seguir adelante era su única opción, aunque a veces no podía evitar sentirse deprimida.

Pero ahí estaba él, y nunca se iba, aunque ella le rogara, simplemente la abrazaba y se dormían, esperando que mañana fuera mejor.

Y Naminé nunca estuvo más agradecida.

Así que un día, decidió sorprenderlo.

"¿Estas segura de que vamos bien? Siento que me voy a caer…"

"Sí, sí, ya casi."

Y cuando llegaron, le destapo los ojos con la tela que encontró, esperando ver su reacción. Axel se frotó sus ojos un momento, para después ver sus alrededores; ellos… ¡estaban en la torre del reloj! El lugar donde él y Roxas solían venir aquí para tomar un helado por diversión. La nostalgia lo hizo sentir algo triste, pero contento al mismo tiempo.

"Naminé, ¿en verdad estás de acuerdo en estar aquí—?"

"Sí. No te preocupes por mí."

"Hace tanto que no vengo…" Susurró, dejándose sentar en la orilla mientras volvía a memorizar el atardecer y hermoso paisaje que se podía contemplar desde ahí. La escuchó sacar algo que parecía sonar como una envoltura de plástico y la volteo a ver, quedándose impactado al ver lo que tenía en sus manos.

¡Una paleta de helado de sal marina!

"¡Creí que las habían dejado de hacer!"

"Mis tíos… a ellos les encanta y me dieron solo una." Le contó, sentándose al lado de él y entregándole la paleta. "Es mi forma de darte las gracias, Axel. Por todo."

Su rostro se tornó igual de rojo que su cabello, así que para enfriarse, comenzó a comer a paleta a mordiscos grandes. Suerte para él que no se le congeló el cerebro.

"¿Las has probado?"

"Este… no."

"Acércate, te compartiré un poco." Le ofreció, mostrándole el helado. Ella, ruborizándose, asintió rápidamente, avergonzada, acercándose hacia la mordida que le quedaba a la paleta para acabarse. En eso, Axel se la terminó mientras se burlaba de la cara sorprendida que puso ella, parpadeando sin saber qué hacer.

"¡O—oye!"

"Bien, bien. Lo siento," Y la besó, agachándose ya que estaba algo pequeña la rubia. Esto la tomó desprevenida, así que después de un rato cuando él se separó, reaccionó. "¿Y bien? ¿Te supo al helado?"

"S…sí…"

"¿Te gustó?"

"S…sí."

"¿Quieres más?"

"¡Axel!"

"¿Te he dicho lo **mucho** que te amo?"

"_¡__**A—Axel**__!_"

* * *

Voy a escribir akunami hasta que se me caigan los dedos así que n**O ME SUBESTIMEN**

[llora porque escribió mucho y duda que alguien se tomó el tiempo de leerlo y porque maté a roxas y y yyyyy porque el summary y título no tienen nada que ver jfc]

Hahahaha…se supone que estoy en _(semi-)_hiatus pero el aKUNAMI ES MUY FUERTE


End file.
